


let me get your heart racing

by visceraslut (orphan_account)



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/visceraslut
Summary: Gordon wants Tommy to fuck him and Tommy wants to fuck Gordon.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	let me get your heart racing

**Author's Note:**

> Yall know the drill dont send this to the crew dont be fuckin weird etc . anyways enjoy dommy coolatta

Tommy's hands felt so big against Gordon's thighs as he sat him on his lap, then rested his head on Gordon's shoulder. It was no mistake on Tommy's part how his hand lingered on Gordon's inner thighs as he pressed play on the DVD, or the fact Gordon's ass was pressed just right on his dick. Gordon knew exactly what Tommy was doing, and was only further confirmed when Tommy pressed his hands into Gordon's thighs, almost kneading the soft, fat thighs like a cat. However, Tommy's eyes stayed on the screen as he told Gordon all about the engines and programs used to produce the animated movie they were watching. Gordon knew Tommy wasn't entirely focused on the movie, though, because he could feel Tommy's hard dick against him, and the way he'd trail and lose his thoughts, and- oh. Tommy's dick just pressed in a really good spot. Gordon couldn't hold in a groan as he ground Tommy's dick back into the same spot. Gordon wasn't nearly as sneaky as Tommy wanted to be, and he didn't mind that much either. His cheeks felt so hot as Tommy groaned, letting Gordon rub himself through his thick house pants and Tommy's thin boxers. Gordon responded to his advances faster than Tommy thought he would.

"G-goodness, Gordon," he breathed. "You're so worked up already!"

Gordon laughed dryly, still grinding his clothed cunt into Tommy's dick. "Your fault, man," he said, then Tommy grabbed his hips and smiled at him sweetly.

"Gordon? Colors?"

Gordon nodded, taking a second to breathe before answering. "Green is good, yellow is slow down, red is stop." he said, then pressed himself down again, earning a moan from Tommy. "Now can you please rail me?" 

Tommy smiled and grabbed Gordon by his hips.

"I don't know, honey, maybe if you, um… ask a bit nicer?" 

"Shit, man…" Gordon groaned as Tommy stopped him from grinding into his dick again. "Please, man,"

"Please what?" Tommy said, his voice dripping with confidence.

Gordon's face flushed, knowing what that tone meant.

"P-please, sir- ah," Tommy lightly placed Gordon on his dick, encouraging him to continue. "Please fuck me, sir, I- I need you to fuck me," 

"Oh? You need me to?" Tommy's face lit, and he smiled.

"Yes, yes, God, fucking-" Gordon groaned as he tried to get more friction. "I need, I need to cum, I need you to… I need you to fuck me 'til I cant move," 

"Oh!" Tommy smiled even wider. "That's so dirty, Gordon! Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes- Green, fuck me, please,"

"Goodness, you're- you're so cute, such a dirty boy, my cute, dirty whore!"

Gordon let out a long, desperate moan at that.

Tommy's face felt hot as he leaned forward and kissed Gordon on the back of his neck, and began working Gordon's pants down. Tommy caressed Gordon's now naked thigh and smiled, the softness and the hair feeling wonderful against his hands. Gordon almost whined at the touch, his cunt and chest feeling lonely without Tommy's hands, but he wanted to be good for him. 

Tommy's hands caressed inwards, getting closer to Gordon's cunt by the second, earning a wanting response from Gordon, until Tommy took his hands away.

"I need to lay you back, okay?" Tommy asked in an almost whisper, and Gordon nodded. When Gordon was on his back, Tommy finished taking his pants off and ran the tips of his fingers up Gordon's leg, to his thighs. He looked up at Gordon as he leaned closer to his crotch. "Is it okay if I touch? Color?"

"Green," Gordon said.

Tommy nodded, then took two fingers and slipped them into Gordon's slit.

"You're so wet already!" Tommy smiled. He drug his fingers from the outside of Gordon's slit to his dick, getting it wet as he swirled his fingers around. Gordon moaned, grinding his hips into Tommy's touch. "So eager..."

Tommy stroked Gordon's dick, his own getting even harder at the sounds Gordon was making. His breathy moans stuck to Tommy's mind like honey, thick and sweet. 

"God, s-sir, fuck,"

"Hm?" Tommy looked up, the sweetest smile on his face. 

"More, please," Gordon breathed, pressing himself into Tommy's touch again.

"Since you asked so nicely..." Tommy said, then promptly took Gordon's cock in his mouth. Gordon moaned loud as Tommy sucked and licked, enjoying the sweet taste. His tongue was pressed flat against the hard dick, and he began to lap up the sweet juices, earning more loud, pleased moans from Gordon. The sound made Tommy's dick almost ache with desire, but he couldn't just fuck his hand- Gordon wanted to be railed. He was gonna give his sweetheart everything he wanted, in due time.

But for now, he was sucking his dick and loving it.

Gordon swallowed thickly and thrusted his hips into Tommy's mouth as his tongue grazed over the tip, desperate for more, so Tommy sucked on only the tip of his dick, his tongue swirling around the sensitive ending. Gordon's moans sounded almost like sobs. He was getting so close to release, and he was so desperate for it. Tommy lifted his head and looked up at Gordon, his face wet with Gordon's fluids. He let his tongue loll out as he caught his breath. 

"You're so cute," Gordon said between breaths, running his fingers through Tommy's hair. Tommy leaned into the touch. 

After a moment, Tommy crawled onto the bed with Gordon.

"Gordon?" Tommy was on top of Gordon, smiling sweetly. "Do you still want me to, uh… how'd you put it?"

Gordon's cheeks flushed.

"Fuck you until you can't move?" 

Gordon moaned, nodding, much to Tommy's satisfaction.

"Okay, sweetie!" Tommy smiled sweetly, then grabbed Gordon's legs by the calves, and placed them on his shoulders gently. "Is this okay? Color?"

"Green," Gordon looked at Tommy hungrily.

"Oh! Wait, I forgot the condom-"

Gordon grabbed Tommy by the arm and looked away, his breathing deep and warm.

"You, uh. Don't have to use one, unless you want to. I know you don't… have anything, and, uh…" Gordon looked up, his cheeks getting hotter as he prepared himself. "I kind of… would like it. If you came inside of me. But you don't have to, if you're not okay with it, I mean-"

"Gordon, I'd love to fuck you full of cum." the words fell from Tommy in an utterly desperate way, his eyes fixated on Gordon. "But are you sure? Color?" 

"Green." Gordon said, smiling at Tommy.

Tommy nodded and leaned forward, kissing Gordon sweetly as he lined up his dick with Gordon's hole. He grabbed Gordon's hips and broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together.

"Just, uh. Double checking. You sure you're okay with this?" Tommy asked, then audibly swallowed.

"Of course, green," Gordon wrapped his arms around Tommy's shoulders. "I want you to fuck me, Tommy. Hard."

Tommy settled into his position and rubbed circles into Gordon's hips.

"Really?" he asked, a cocky grin crawling onto his face. 

"Yes," Gordon said, beginning to breathe hard again.

"Then ask me nicely."

That really made the heat pooling in Gordon's stomach burn hotter.

"Please," he started. "Please fuck me hard, sir, I need it so bad-"

Gordon was cut off, shuddering out a moan as Tommy pressed the tip of his dick into his soaked cunt.

"You're so cute when you beg, Gordon," Tommy groaned, grabbing Gordon tighter. He exhaled and looked at Gordon. "Color?" 

"Green,"

"Alright, good," Tommy smiled as he pushed in deeper, shaking and groaning at how Gordon's wet, hot cunt felt around his dick. He listened to Gordon moan and plead, begging for Tommy to fuck him, fuck him harder, and all sorts of dirty things that made Tommy feel like he could cum right then. He rocked his hips, slow and steady to start, and Gordon rocked his in rhythm with Tommy. Tommy moved his hands to the underside of Gordon's thighs, putting him into a breeding press. Gordon keened as Tommy pressed himself flush to Gordon, and Tommy shuddered and groaned. Gordon impatiently fucked himself on Tommy's cock, making dirty noises that drove Tommy up the wall. Tommy tightened his grip on Gordon's thighs, and finally began fucking him.

Skin slapped together, making wet, obscene sounds, but nothing as tantalizingly sweet as the moans and groans coming from Gordon's mouth.

"Puh- please, please, fuck me," Gordon babbled. "Need, need you, fuck-"

Tommy spread Gordon's thighs as wide as he could and sped up, groaning as he fucked Gordon's cunt. His stomach felt warm, and his body almost ached with how Gordon's begging shot straight to his dick, pushing him even closer to cumming so soon. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Gordon's as he fucked him. Gordon hungrily deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Tommy's mouth, tasting himself on the others tongue. Their teeth clacked together, eliciting a whine from Tommy, pressing himself to Gordon. Tommy broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He pressed their foreheads together, groaning as he ground himself into Gordon.

"I- I'm gonna cum," Tommy breathed, rubbing Gordon's thighs. "Is that okay? Color?"

"Green, green, fuck," Gordon nodded as he tossed his head back. "I wanna cum too, please,"

Tommy nodded and kissed the corner of Gordon's mouth, then drug a hand slowly to Gordon's dick, and the other to his chest. He stroked his fingers over Gordon's nipple, smiling at the way he moaned. He straightened himself a little.

"Ready?"

Gordon nodded, flushed and moaning under Tommy's touch.

Tommy started slow, fucking Gordon while stroking his dick. Gordon moaned and pressed himself into Tommy's touch, begging for more. Tommy stroked faster and squeezed Gordon's chest as the heat in his stomach turned white hot, he felt Gordon press himself onto Tommy more, moaning in such a sweet way it sent him over the edge.

"F-fuck, fuck, Gordon," Tommy sped up as pleasured tears pricked at the edges of his eyes. "So good, so good for me, love you, oh God-" he gasped and shuddered as hot cum spilled into Gordon, who was so close himself that he couldn't form a coherent sentence. "I love you, I love you, Gordon, f-fuck," he fucked Gordon through his orgasm, filling his cunt with warm, sticky cum. "Could- could get you pregnant like this, shit, fuck," 

That sent Gordon over his own edge. The hot cum filling him along with Tommy's hands and cock, he moaned loud as his body almost froze with his orgasm, white hot pleasure racking his body as he babbled almost nonsensically. "Fuck- breed, breed me, c-cum, sir-" he keened as Tommy gave one last thrust "Yours, yours, yours!" his voice was high as his thighs shook through his last waves of orgasm. When Gordon was finally out of juice, Tommy carefully slid himself out, then slumped next to Gordon. His breath was heavy and warm as Gordon shut his eyes and sighed.

"Was that, um." Gordon started, his cheeks now flush with nerves. "Was that good? Did I, uh. Did I do good?" 

Tommy wrapped his arms around Gordon, pulling him closer so he could kiss his cheek. "You did amazing, sweetie. You're such a good boy," he sounded tired as he spoke, but he sat up and smiled sweetly at Gordon as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm gonna go run us a bath, okay? I'll be just a minute." Gordon nodded, feeling warm and safe, and Tommy stood and went to the bathroom. Gordon shut his eyes, listening to the water begin to run.


End file.
